For the Brotherhood
by Alpha701
Summary: After the events that ended the Institute, the Sole Survivor, Edward Williams, goes with the BOS to investigate on what lies beyond the mysterious Gate and finds himself fighting for the sake of everyone he meets. (Possible Pairings) {NOTE-I do NOT own neither the Fallout Franchise nor the anime GATE-Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri}
1. Character Preview

**Fallout 4 Character Review for the story 'For the Brotherhood'(Crossover to Fallout 4 and the anime 'Gate')**

-Character Description

Name: Edward Williams

Gender: Male

Race: Caucasin

Hair style: Short and combed

Hair color: Auburn

Facial Hair: none

Skin color:Pale

Eye color: Green

Body Type-

1) 6 feet tall

2) somewhat thin and with some muscles(not too much, but around medium)

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L.-**  
Strength= 9-10

Perception= 9

Endurance= 8-9

Charisma= 9-10

Intelligance= 10

Agility= 7-8

Luck= 8-9

Personality\- Compassionate, Dedicated, Kind, Selfless, intelligent, Strong-willed, resourceful, Skillful, etc

Background History-

Edward Williams was born in Sanctuary Hills in Massachuttes near Concord on October 8th, 2054 and was raised to a normal life; not too rich, not too poor. His father, Johnathan Williams was an ex-military, specifically the U.S. Army, and was a Second Lt. of the infantry units and was squad leader to his squad, Echo 2-3 aka 'Wolves'. His mother, Sarah Brochs, was the medic in the military as well and that was where they meet. In that case, his own family were in the military for many generations, all the way back to the American Revolution and Edward was going to continue the tradition and join up with the Army. Years later, after childhood, during Operation: Anchorage, was when he meet a Field Medic of a separate squad, named Elizabeth Connors, and is where they fell in love.  
After they retire from the military, Edward and Elizabeth were then married after 2 to 3 months and had a child named Shaun, later on. But then everything has changed, when he and his family were forced to go into Vault 111, to survive the Nuclear Devastation, only to be frozen for two centuries in a cryostasis pod along with the rest of the residence.  
But sometime in between, he was thawed out, only to be forced to witness someone killing his wife and kidnapping his son. Afterward, he was then thawed out and escape the Vault and into where Hell calls paradise; the Wasteland. Naturally, being ex-military and trained to survive any situation, he goes out to search for his son. Later on, after joining the Brotherhood of Steel, setting an alliance and peace between the Minutemen and the Railroad, was forced to watch his son, who was old and was the leader of the Institute, to slowly pass away peacefully and afterward, destroy the Institute. He then committed himself to both the BOS, the Minutemen, and the Railroad and continue on protecting the Commonwealth and its people from any and all dangers.

 **-Items (Note that weight does not affect anything due to the Pipboy able to transfer items into data and such and the Power Armor's power core does not take effect either. Plus, ammunition consumption will not be focused on)**

Apparel(normal):  
1) BOS Officer uniform

2) Brotherhood Fatigues (Officer)

3) BOS hood

Apparel(Power Armor):  
1) T-60b Helmet

2) T-60b Chestpiece

3) T-60b Left/Right arms and shoulders

4) T-60b Left/Right legs

Power Armor Paint Job(all): BOS Sentinal Faction paint

Power Armor mods-  
Helmet:

1) Targeting HUD

2) Bright headlamp

Torso:

1) Motion-assist servos

2) Medic pump

3) Jet pack (Optional)

Arms:

1) Hydraulic bracers

Legs:

1) Calibrated shocks

2) Explosive vent

Weapons:  
1) 10mm Pistol (modded)  
2) ' _Old Faithful_ ' Laser Pistol

3) Assault Rifle (modded [short bursts])  
4) Combat Rifle (modded [single-shots, scope, bayonet])  
5) ' _The Last Minute_ ' Gauss Rifle

6) ' _Justice_ ' Combat Shotgun

7) ' _Big Boy_ ' Fat Man

8) Flamer (modded)  
9) ' _Ashmaker_ ' Minigun

10) ' _Death From Above_ ' Missile Launcher

11) ' _Righteous Authority_ ' Laser Rifle

12) Fragmentation grenade {25x}  
13) Nuka grenade {25x}  
14) Fragmentation Mine {20x}  
15) Nuke Mine {20x}  
16) Vertibird signal grenade {40x}  
17) ' _Pickman's Blade_ ' Combat Knife

18) ' _Reckoning_ ' Ripper

19) Super Sledge (modded)

20) Grognak's Axe

21) Assaultron's Blade (DLC Automatron)

22) Shishkebab

23) Shem Drowne Sword

Aid:  
1) Addictol {50x}  
2) Antibiotics {50x}  
3) Herbal Anodyne {70x}  
4) Herbal Antimicrobial {70x}  
5) Herbal Stimulant {60x}  
6) Rad-X {90x}  
7) RadAway {100+}  
8) Stimpaks {300+}

Misc:  
1) Bobby pin {200x}  
2) etc

 **Companions (Take note that there will be multiple companions and even custom NPCs, plus all BOS members will be wearing all types of Power Armors, except Raider Power Armor):**

1) Custom Sentry Bot with BOS paint job designation L-34D or 'Srgt. Lead' but with the personality of a Mister Gusty (DLC Automatron)  
2) Paladin Danse (ignoring him being a synth and still having his original T-60b Power Armor.)  
3) Scribe Haylen

4) Knight Rhys (Wears a T-51b)

5) Scribe Jason (Custom Male NPC and is a Field Mechanic that works on and repairs machines and equipment)

6) Knight Sergeant Pales (Custom Male NPC and is a Heavy Weapons Expert; wears a T-51b with modifications)

7) Scribe Maria (Custom Female NPC and an experience Field Medic)

8) Inquisitor Ghost (Custom Male NPC and uses long-range weapons, both energy and normal, and does Recon both day and night; wears an XO-1 with modifications)

9) etc


	2. Chapter 1: Sudden Attack

**Chapter 1: Sudden Attack**

 _Location: Commonwealth, aboard the 'Prydwen'_  
 _Year: 2287_

' _Before the attack..._ '

Me and Paladin Danse were on the ' _Prydwen_ ' being led by one of the Scribes to meet Elder Maxson about a top-priority issue that came up and made way to the bridge.

"Sir, here is the two you wanted to see, as you requested." said the Scribe, catching Maxson's attention.

"Thank you, Scribe. You may go now." Maxson said.

After the Scribe left, I asked Elder Maxson, "What's going on? Almost all of the Scribes are running around like it's the end of the world... again."

Danse nodded and followed along, "Yeah, what is going on?"

Maxson sighed and responded by asking me, "Sentinel Williams, was there a large, old stone structure in a form of a tunnel at Lexington, before the war?"

"No, there isn't anything like that at all, sir. Or else, I would have remembered so. Why you ask?" I responded and asked.

"Well, that's just it; out of nowhere, one of our patrols encountered the said structure in the middle of the road. The strange thing is that not only it is in pristine condition, it doesn't seem to lead anywhere. It's not even attached to any hill or such." He answered.

We stood there, confused as hell, and I eventually spoke up and asked, "So let me guess; you are sending us to investigate it, right?"

Elder Maxson nodded and replied, "You are correct. You two are the only-"

Maxson was interrupted by a Scribe, who seems to be exhausted, shouted, "Elder Maxson! We have contacts that is coming from the strange structure, and they are hostile."

We stood there in shocked and Maxson yelled, "What?! That's impossible! The tunnel leads to nowhere! Do you at least know what these hostiles look like?!"

"They seem to wear armor that is very similar to the armor from the history books; armor that is like from the armies of the Roman Empire! Same thing goes for weapons though, but..." he answers but hesitated.

"But what?!" Maxson asked.

"B-but it seems they also have these strange creatures that seems similar to Super Mutants, but more with animal features and... I can't believe I'm going to say this... but there are also actual dragons, from mythology books, tamed by the enemy, that they brought, sir!" he said.

I shot forward a look and responded, "Dragons?! You can't be serious!"

Everyone else was shocked and the Scribe continued, "I'm afraid so, and they seem to be heading towards the Sanctuary Hills settlement, through Concord!"

"What?! Shit! Contact Preston and the Minutemen at the settlement immediately and warn them about the enemy's approach!" Maxson shouted.

"Right away, sir!" He responded and left.

We then turned towards Maxson, who shouted through the comms, "Brothers and Sisters! An unknown hostile army has invaded through the gate at Lexington! Prepare for battle, I repeat, An unknown hostile army has invaded! Ad Victorium!"

Then the alarms blared and Maxson turned towards us and ordered, "Sentinel Williams, Paladin Danse! Get yourselves ready for combat and board on one of the Vertibirds!"

Both I and Danse responded, "Yes, sir!" and we rushed to our Power Armors and equipped ourselves for battle.

I got on the comms and contacted L-34D, my custom Sentry Bot, and said, "Srgt Lead! Head towards Concord and prepare for combat!"

I hear on the other side, " ** _ACKNOWLEDGE: SETTING DESIGNATION TO CONCORD; COMBAT STATUS: RED; LET'S GIVE THEM HELL!_** "

"Alright." I responded and got off the comms. I then took out ' _Ashmaker_ ' and looked towards Paladin Danse and said, "Let's show these Roman-like fucks how we do things around here!"

He grinned, put on his helmet, and responded, "Hell yes!"

We then hurried to a Vertibird and told the pilot after a few more of ours come on, "Let's head out!"

With that, multiple Vertibirds took off towards to cut off the unknown hostile army at Concord and prevent them from reaching Sanctuary Hills.

XXXXXX

' _the Commander's POV..._ '

I was leading my army for the Empire through the Gate and encountered bandits with strange weaponry and the undead. Of course, we took them out along with some stragglers on the outside of the town ruins. We marched towards north and encountered another town in ruins and the sign said ' _Welcome to Concord._ ' We didn't pay no mind as we continued to march on through until I caught sight of something ahead and I ordered, "HOLD!"

The army stopped when we sighted a large, menacingly-looking metal beast with red glowing eyes and stood in their way.

The troops began to whisper towards each other about the metal beast until I shouted out towards at the metal beast, "WHO DARES STAND IN THE WAY OF THE ARMY OF OUR GLORIOUS EMPIRE!?"

The metal beast took notice and responded with a deathly, metallic tone, " ** _SCANNING... HOSTILES DETECTED. WEAPON SYSTEM: ENGAGE._** "

It rose up its arms at them and made a combat stance. We started to hear buzzing coming from the distance and grew louder. It then spoke, " _ **COMBAT STATUS: RED. ENGAGING HOSTILES. PREPARE TO DIE, YOU COMMIE BASTERDS.**_ "

Right on cue, the buzzing noise came and revealed a swarm of flying, metal beasts, and dropped off squads of large, armored soldiers and they engage at my army with weapons that is otherworldly to us. Then the metal beast unleashed a swarm of explosives of such and blasted my soldiers apart, along with being burned into ashes, riddled with holes, torn apart and many other ways. I have even witness that the swarm of flying, metal beasts was tearing up our dragons with ease. Not even our brutes were no match for these armored warriors while my troops were helplessly torn down by them.

I grew ever more fearful as I stared in disbelief and muttered to myself, "Goddess... what have we done? What have I done?"

Then my horse was killed by a ray of red light and my leg became trapped by the horse's corpse and one of the armored warriors, who was holding a multi barrel weapon, came up to me and stopped in his tracks. He then looked down, making his weapon disappear, but in place was a medium-size weapon of wood and metal with a blade at its end and aimed at me.

He spoke, "Surrender now, and you may be spared, along with what's left of your army. If you do not comply and surrender, then we are authorized by Elder Maxson to eliminate you! Do you comply?!"

I nodded fiercely, rose my hands in defeat and said, "Yes, we surrender!"

He lowered his weapon, hold up his hand to his helmet, and spoke, "They surrendered, sir."

A moment of silence and he then said, "Yes, sir."

He then turned towards his fellow warriors and cheered, "VICTORY IS OURS! ALL HAIL THE BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL! AD VICTORIUM!"

All the rest cheered with him and afterward, he then held his hand up to his helmet again and said, "What should we do with them, sir?"

A moment of silence came and spoke again, "Sir, are you sure?"

Another moment of silence came and he spoke, "Yes, Elder Maxson. By your command."

I was very confused and thought, ' _Do they communicate to each other by thought?_ '

Then the armored warrior turns his attention towards me, lifted the horse off of me, raised me up and said, "For now, you and your men are coming with us. You are also are allowed to bring your dead comrades back with you, as well. We will then release you when we enter through the other side of that gate you came through and we set up base of operations while you notify your leader, do you understand?"

I nodded again and thought to myself, ' _Who are these warriors?_ '

XXXXXX

' _Back to William's POV and during the travel to Lexington..._ '

We kept a close eye on these soldiers as we head towards Lexington and I heard the suppose commander of the army asked, "Who are you people?"

"We are known as the Brotherhood of Steel, and right now, you pissed us off by attacking traveling caravans and innocent people who were minding their own business." I answered harshly, but then added, "Except for the Raiders and the Feral Ghouls within Lexington. We don't mind you killing them off, 'cause they threaten innocent people."

A moment of silence came and he asked, "Wh-what happened to your world? What happened to everything, around us?"

I looked at him for a moment and answered, "War... war happened. This place is the Commonwealth, or what used to be known as Massechutes, part of the Wasteland, as we call it now. Our entire world was scorched by war itself by us using our own weapons-of-mass-destruction upon ourselves; weapons, that one alone, can wipe out a metropolis and the surrounding area miles out, burning everything and everyone in its path."

I then saw the shock in his eyes after I answered his question. I then noticed that we arrived at Lexington and met up with the rest of the Brotherhood. I looked up at the supposed mysterious gate, which was enormous, and muttered, "Sweet God Almighty, that is huge."

I then noticed that they convert the Vertibirds so that they can go through the gate with ease and are pulled by the APCs, while some others towed in the Howitzers, that we recently fixed up along with the armored tanks we found as well.

The defeated army then stared in fear as Liberty Prime marches by and quotes, " ** _DEMOCRACY IS THE ESSENCE OF GOOD. COMMUNISM, THE VERY DEFINITION OF EVIL._** " right before marching on through the Gate. We have also witnessed that the rest of the BOS factions from all over the Wasteland near the Commonwealth had arrived to lend us support for our mission through the Gate, while at the same time, give aid for the rest who are going to stay here in the Commonwealth.

I then got on the comms and contacted Preston, "Preston, do you read?"

" _Yeah, I read you. What the hell happened in Concord? We have seen multiple Vertibirds coming in over there and then hell was unleashed._ " He responded and asked.

"Believe it or not, a strange gate came out of nowhere in Lexington and then an army came through and attacked multiple innocent people along the way. They were heading towards Sanctuary Hills, but we cut them off." I answered.

" _Sheesh, well at least that ended. So what now?_ " He asked.

"I'm going through the gate with the rest of the Brotherhood and I'm putting you in charge for now. I don't know when we will be able to come back, might take a long while, so take care of everything and everyone while I'm gone." I answered.

" _Got it, General. I will tell the others and good luck._ " He said as he hung up.

The defeated army started to march up to the Gate as we followed behind. The BOS members, who are not wearing Power Armor, boarded the APCs and drove off along with the Tanks while multiple robots like Mister Gusties, Sentry Bots, Assaultrons, and such followed behind.

I then looked towards Danse and Lead, and said, "Well, let's get going, shall we?"

Danse nodded and Lead replied, " _ **AFFIRMATIVE. LEAD THE WAY, SIR.**_ "

I took in a deep breath, and marched forward, thinking, ' _Can't believe any of this. Hopefully, we can get some answers through here._ '

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 2: A New World

_**(Note: Be expecting that the stories are going to be later updated and improved so be in mind to recheck the chapters in case if I updated any chapters. Besides that, I hope you enjoy.)**_

 **Chapter 2: A New World**

 _Location: The other side of the Gate_

 _Year: 2287_

We march on through the gate, which was dark on the inside, and we were forced to turn on our headlamps to see where we were going, which didn't help much.

"Uh, Danse?" I asked out.

"Yeah?"

"Is it me, or is it dark as hell for you?" I asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah it is." Danse answered.

"How did you not noticed until now?!"

"I was lost in thought." Danse answered.

There was a pause for a moment until I asked, "What's on your mind, then?"

"Well, first off; is it possible that when we reach the other side, that their world would be lush of life like trees and such?" Danse asked.

I opened my mouth but shut it immediately to think for a moment. I then finally responded, "Maybe, maybe not. We will see when we reach the other side."

We then finally see what appears to be moonlight at the end of the tunnel and when we exited, life was right in front of us.

' _I guess that answers his question then._ ' I thought to myself.

"Sweet God Almighty..." I said to myself.

I hear the other soldiers of the BOS talked amongst themselves as they are granted a sight that no one would ever think to see; a world lush of green and life.

We then heard Head Paladin Lewis, one of our supposed commanding officers for the moment, yelling out, "Alright Brothers and Sisters, let's set up a perimeter and as well as a base of operations."

He then turned towards me and Danse and said, "Sentinel Williams and Paladin Danse, I want you two to set up a squad of the ones you trust the most for a mission that Elder Maxson told me to give you."

"What is the mission?" I asked.

"I'll tell you after when we are all set up here. For now, before you gather some of your trusted members, I want you to deal with the hostile army that we brought along. And on how you want to deal with them is up to you, Sentinal." He answered.

"Alright, we'll get it done." I responded back to him.

We were about to leave until we were stopped by Lewis as he added, "Also, if possible, gather any information from them. We need to know everything from any locations, what faction or nation they represent, and any other useful information."

I nodded my head and replied, "Right, we'll get to it then."

We then started to walk up to the army and Danse asked me, "Hey Williams, can I ask you a question?"

"It depends on what the question is; what's on your mind, Danse?" I asked.

"Do you think if it is possible that we can settle here and begin a new life for humanity? This world is flourishing with life and untainted by radiation and fallout and ripe with resources, and I wondered if you think if it is possible." He asked.

We stopped for a moment and I thought for a few before answering, "If we are granted permission by the nation that rules these lands, that is. After all, this is their world * _motions towards the army_ *, not ours and it is up to them and their leader. We are not fully at war with them and I hopes it stays that way. I'm already tired of war and surviving out in the wastes is enough for me."

Danse nods and responds, "You're right, but I hope so. I really want to start my life over in this world."

"I know you do, but when the time comes, you will know it." I responded.

"Right..." He trailed off.

"Come on, we going to have to deal with them." I said to Danse and continued on walking towards the army.

XXXXXXX

' _The Commander's POV..._ '

I then noticed three figures coming towards them; one I recognize from before that explained on who they represented and of their world, one that is a stranger to, and the metal beast from before.

The first one spoke up, "Hey, is there any way you can answer some of our questions?"

"C-can we ask you questions as well?" I asked with a trembling tone.

"Sure, a good kind of trade. Information for information." he responded.

He continued, "I'll start off by asking you one question and then you ask me one, and so on, okay?"

I nodded and he continued, "Okay, first off; What nation, faction, or kingdom do you and your army represent?"

"The Empire. May I ask who you all are, personally?" I asked.

He nodded and answered, "I am Sentinel Edward Williams..."

He then motions towards one of his comrades, who wore similar armor, and continues, "...this is Paladin Danse..."

Paladin Danse raised his arm and saluted to us and said, "A pleasure to meet you."

He then motions towards the metal beast and said, "... and this is my custom Sentry Bot unit designation ' _L-34D_ ', or what we call him, ' _Sergeant Lead_ '."

The ' _L-34D_ ' responded, " _ **GREETINGS.**_ "

I nodded to them and Sentinal Williams asked, "So, where are we now?"

"You're on top of Arnis Hill; a sacred holy site." I answered.

"Huh, well would you know; this is a holy site. I guess we have to defend it for sure." he said.

I then asked, "Are we now at war against you and the Brotherhood, after what we've done?"

"No, 'cause for all we know, it could be all a miss-understanding. We are actually planning to attempt to start a peace conference with your Empire. At least, that is what Elder Maxson ordered us to do." Williams answered.

I sighed in relief and thought, ' _Thank the Goddess..._ '

XXXXXX

' _Back to William's days later..._ '

Days after we asked each other for information, we send them off with their dead and their weapons, so that they can at least defend themselves from any other hostiles like bandits and such.

We have hired Danse's old partners, Scribe Haylen, and Knight Rhys, along with Scribes Jason and Maria, Knight Sergeant Pales, Inquisitor Ghost, and plenty of others. We then took two APCs and a Tank, in case we encounter highly dangerous wildlife and such, and I went to the Head Paladin's tent to be debriefed.

"Sentinel Williams, good to see you." he said.

"Likewise, sir." I responded back.

"You know that you're a rank higher than me, right?" he asked.

"It's a force of habit, so what is the mission?"

He pauses for a moment before he said, "Your mission is to perform recon around this territory. The Elder has also said to make a peaceful connection with the villages and their residence. The nearest village that we know, which is the same one you have learned from the Imperial Commander, Coda Village. I don't think I have to tell you to be slow about it, right?"

"Right; no fast, sudden movements that may scare the residence there." I replied.

He grinned and said, "Good. You are going to be leading this squad, not because of your rank, but also your reputation here in the Brotherhood. Since this is going to be your squad, what will we designate your squad and what will be its nickname?"

"My squad's designation will be Echo 2-3 and the nickname will be ' _Wolves_ '. The reason why that is because when my father and my mother used to be in the military, my dad's squad was known as Echo 2-3, and earned their nickname, ' _Wolves'_. I want to use it to pay tribute to both my mother and my father."

He smiled and replied, "Very well, Sentinel. Your squad will now be known as Echo 2-3, along with the nickname. Good luck out there and keep us updated. Ad Victorium!" and gave a salute.

I saluted back at him and left the tent. I then started to have flashbacks from recent events and the event from before the war. I shook my head and continued on.

XXXXXX

' _a few minutes later..._ '

They all stood there in line when stood before them. I thought, ' _This is going to be interesting, to say the least._ '

I then spoke up and said, "Brothers and Sisters-at-arms, the Elder has made me your squad commander for this mission and we have chosen you all to be part of it. I am Sentinel Edward Williams, but refer to me to as either Williams or Sentinel Williams."

Some of them started to whisper to each other and I said, "I'm not finished; our squad designation will be Echo 2-3."

Knight Sergeant Pales interrupted, "Do we also have a nickname for our squad, sir?"

I smiled and replied, "Yes, and our squad's nickname is ' _Wolves_ ', for we are the pack that always uses teamwork and careful planning, while also being very deadly. I got this idea from when my parents were in the military and their squad earned that nickname. I just thought we could carry on that name unless someone else has any suggestions."

Then Scribe Maria said, "Actually, we like that. We all already know each other and already trust each other. The nickname fits perfectly, sir."

"Thank you, Maria. Also, don't just call me sir, my name and/or title will suffice." I paused for a moment then continued, "Well, since that's out of the way, we should get going before the sun starts to rise."

XXXXXX

' _Another minute later..._ '

As the sun starts to rise, we headed out in our convoy and left our encampment codenamed, ' _Sanctuary_ '. I and the others who wore power armor had to either hitch a ride on the tank or go on foot. Luckily, the vehicles we brought were not built for high speeds due to their weight, so we were able to keep up with them.

We continued onward as we traveled towards Coda Village and I began to think about my family. I took out my photo of me, Elizabeth, and Shaun and thought, ' _Elizabeth, Shaun, I miss you._ '

 _To be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 3: Contacts

**Chapter 3: Contacts**

 _Location: The Imperial Capital_

The Senate and the Emperor were listening to the Commander of the surviving army about his report...

"As we arrived through the Gate, we were immediately ambushed by savage bandits that locals called ' _Raiders_ ' and the undead was known as ' _Feral Ghouls_ '. We have also learned that we have killed some innocent people outside the town ruins, which was known as ' _Lexington_ '. We learned of this after we were defeated in another town ruins known as ' _Concord_ '." the Commander explained.

The Emperor sat there on his throne, letting the information to sink in before asking, "And WHO defeated you, let alone released you and the surviving troops?"

The Commander responded, "They were a faction; a faction that is more superior in battle and wields strange yet powerful weapons that tore through our armor with ease, who has giant, flying metal beasts that carry their troops and easily rips apart our dragons, and not even our brutes were no match for them. They are known as the Brotherhood of Steel."

The entire Senate started to whisper to each other when they heard the name but stopped as the Commander continues, "But the reason why they let us go, gave us mercy, and a chance to surrender, is because they believe we deserved a second chance. They only attacked us because we have killed the said innocent people that were outside the ruins of Lexington. They believe that because of the sudden attack by the Raiders and Feral Ghouls had caused us to kill the innocent by accident, so they set us free, as they promised."

Then more whispers erupted throughout the chamber, but was calmer than before and stopped as the Emperor asked, "Did you figure out if we are going to war with them?"

"Well, the one that told me to surrender in Concord, by the name, Sentinel Edward Williams, told me that we will not be at war, and they will attempt to hold a peace conference between them and us." The Commander answered.

Multiple sighs of reassurance swept throughout the chamber as a response to the Commander's answer.

The Emperor smiled at this and responded, "This is great news, indeed. Since they allowed us to bring back our dead and released you and our troops, then we shall hold a peace conference. If they are as powerful as you say they are, then it would be a great advantage to have them as our allies."

Throughout the chamber, all the Senators' responses were all positive towards the Emperor's statement.

XXXXXX

' _Williams POV..._ '

We arrived at Coda Village while still being early morning. We waited outside the village as Scribe Maria was near the gate archway and Jason hid in the bushes. Rhys, Pales, Ghost, and a few troops stayed near the convoy while me, Danse, LEAD, and Haylen stayed near Maria and Jason, but hidden from view.

Then a door of a house or cottage near the gate archway slowly swung open and revealed a young boy, peeking out.

Then the boy notices Maria standing outside the gate, and Maria took the chance to smile and wave at him. Then the boy's mother came to bring back the boy inside but stopped as she notices Maria. Again, she smiled and waved politely, but then Jason revealed himself in a cheerful manner but fell forward as he lost his balance.

We all look at him and Maria face-palmed herself and shook her head, replying, "Are you serious?"

Jason smiled embarrassingly and said, "S-sorry..."

XXXXXX

' _A few minutes later..._ '

We finally met the village's elder and made a close connection with them. I and my squad were getting along with the residence and to see this much happiness after a long time gives me so much joy.

The Elder spoke to me, "So, you are the ones who spared the Imperial Army that they spoke of, right?"

"Yes, sir. We are known as the Brotherhood of Steel, and it is our duty to help and aid those in need. We have come from another world through the Gate at Arnis Hill." I answered.

The elder's eyes widen and asked, "A-another world?!"

I nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

Then someone bumped into me and fell down. I and the elder took noticed of this and looked to see who it was. It was a young, little girl with chestnut hair in a ponytail. She was rubbing her head and then looked up towards me, which gave a surprised expression as she stares at me. I knelt down, removed my helmet, and offered a hand to her, asking, "Are you alright?"

She hesitated, but accepted my offer and I helped her up. She replied, "Yes, I'm fine, Mister. Thank you."

I smiled at her response and responded, "Such a polite, young girl, you are. Never lose your gift of speaking to others so directly, for it's actually a rare thing, nowadays. The world needs more of that."

Her eyes started to widen and brighten up at my response. She smiles at me as I ask her, "My name is Sentinel Edward Williams, what's your name?"

"My name is Isabelle; it's nice to meet you, Mister Williams!" She responded back in glee.

Then a woman yelled out, "Isabelle, dear! Dinner is ready!"

Isabelle turned around and shouted, "Okay, Mom! I'm coming!"

She then started to run, while waving goodbye to me, "Goodbye, Mister!"

I stood up and waved back at her. It really warms my heart to see these children running and playing without the constant fear of Raiders and the like, showing up to cause trouble.

Then the Elder said, "You do have a way with children, don't you?"

"Yeah, I used to be a father..." I trailed off and the village elder raised an eyebrow.

"Used to? What happened?" he asked.

"I was stuck in a pod after being thawed out from being frozen and was forced to watch these two people, killing my wife, Elizabeth, and kidnapping my son, Shaun. I then was frozen in ice and years later, after escaping the Vault, which is where I was at, I went out and searched for my son, only to find out that 60 years has passed since his kidnapping and my son was elder. Days later, he passed away." I answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sentinel." The elder said and then asked, "And you said you were frozen. How long were you like that?"

"It has been two centuries and ten years. So that means that I'm 232 years old. And before you ask; yes, I am human." I answered.

The elder was surprised and asked, "Why were you frozen in this ' _Vault_ '?"

"Well, on October 23rd, 2077, two hundred and ten years ago, our world had changed when we rained down our atomic warheads, which only one can wipe out a metropolis and the surrounding area miles out, burning everything and everyone in its path, me and my family, along with thousands of other people were spared when we taken refuge in enormous, underground shelter, known as ' _Vaults_ '. Humanity was spared, but we have to survive in the wasteland."

The elder was shocked, but then replied, "Again, I'm sorry." Then a moment of silence, aside from the noise of children playing and the like.

I then spoke up, "Let's change the subject, shall we? Do you have a spare map to give us? We are going to make connections with other villages and start trades with them."

The elder nodded and answered, "Yes, of course. Let me get it for you."

Then the elder walked away to retrieve a map as I stood there and watched my squad making friendly conversations with the residence here. I smiled at the sight and muttered, "This is a brave, new world. It's good to see so much joy they have."

 _To be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 4: Elves and Dragons

**Chapter 4: Elves and Dragons**

 _Location: The Imperial Capital_

The Emperor sat on his throne with his guards on both of his sides as the Imperial Commander came forth.

"You summoned me, your highness?" the Commander asked.

"Yes, and thank you for coming."

The Emperor paused for a moment, then continued, "I have a task for you, and it involves with the Broth-"

"Father!" came a voice that interrupted the Emperor.

It was Princess Pina Co Lada, along with her Knights of the Rose.

The Emperor smiled and asked, "Ah, Pina. What brings you here?"

"I heard that the army you sent to the Gate was defeated." Pina responded.

"Now now, the army was defeated, yes, but the surviving troops were spared, along with the Commander, here." The Emperor said.

Pina hesitated for a moment, then spoke, "And how were they defeated, and by who?"

The Emperor motions towards the Commander and said, "Go on, tell them."

Pina and her knights looked towards the Commander, who spoke, "First off, we were caught off-guard by these large, flying metal beasts that tore through our dragons. Then these large, armored warriors came off of them and tore through us. Though we did out-numbered them, but they were far more superior with their powerful weapons."

Pina and her knights listened closely until the Knight Commander, Bozes Co Palesti, asked, "Then why did they sparred you and the surviving troops?"

"Before we encountered them, we have accidently killed some innocents after we were immediately attacked by the Raiders and the Feral Ghouls. They responded to this, yet after in our defeat, they sparred us, concluding that since the Raiders and Feral Ghouls attacked us, that we have killed some innocent people on accident, which is true on that part, and concluded that it was all a misunderstanding." Answered the Commander.

Pina then asks, "So, we're not at war?"

"No, ma'am. They are actually planning to form a peace conference with the Empire." answered the Commander.

Pina thought for a moment, then asked, "Did you find out on who they are?"

The Commander sighed, then answered, "Yes; they are known as the Brotherhood of Steel."

Pina and here knights were surprised by the name of the mysterious group. Then the Commander continued, "And I know someone from their group; his name is Sentinel Edward Williams. I bet that you can get in contact with him, 'cause he is heading to multiple villages to make peaceful connections with."

Pina nodded and said, "Thank you Commander..." then turned towards the Emperor, "... If you'll excuse me, father; I need to head to Italica to fight off against the bandits."

Pina and her knights bowed their heads and left the throne room. Bozes then asks Pina, "Princess, do you think that this 'Brotherhood of Steel' truly wants to form a truce with us?"

Pina nodded and replied, "If they truly want to avoid war, then yes, I do. They didn't just spared the surviving troops, but they allowed them to carry back their fallen comrades and were given back their weapons before they set them off back here."

Bozes and the knights nodded their heads as they followed Pina to prepare their trip to Italica.

XXXXXX

' _Williams' POV..._ '

The sun started to set after a day at Coda Village and began heading towards the next village. We followed the map that the village elder gave us and we finally came upon a stream, just like the map said, and continued up the road.

"Sentinel?"

I looked towards Knight Sergeant Pales and asked, "Yeah? What is it, Pales?"

"Should we stop in front of the forest to camp out for the night? We may need some rest for tomorrow if we are going to greet the next village. Plus, the village residence may be asleep right about now." he asked.

"Sure, we'll rest up." I answered before I raised my hand to my comms...

"Alright, Echo. When we reach to the edge of the forest, we'll set up camp outside the forest and rest up, understood?" I said to my comms.

I received multiple agreements from them on my comms and we continued onward towards the forest.

' _couple of hours later..._ '

The moon was out and the stars glowed brightly as we arrived at the edge of the forest. But within the forest, was something very concerning; there was a forest fire and we stood there in surprise manner.

But then, we saw something big coming out of the forest and took flight. It was a giant, red dragon and I said, "Uhm, maybe we shouldn't piss that thing off..."

Then Paladin Danse followed in, "Agreed. That thing is too large to fight off. The following result would have us being destroyed, completely. We'll need Liberty Prime to fight it off, but we won't have enough time for HQ to bring him here."

Then the dragon flew off, away from them and the forest, disappearing into the night sky.

Then Scribe Haylen asks, "Sentinel, what should we do?"

"We camp out here and rest up, and when morning comes, we'll begin to investigate that area; see what piss that dragon off." I answered.

Everyone agreed and we set up camp for the night as the flames slowly died in the forest.

XXXXXX

' _In the morning..._ '

We all stood there in shock as we stared at the damage that the dragon caused. But that was not the thing that shocked us, it was the fact that it was actually a village, or what was a village, as we look at the charred residence and building foundations. The only thing that stood out was a large well in the center.

"Sentinel Williams, Are you alright?" asked Scribe Maria.

I stood there in silence as I felt sorrow and rage intensifies within me. I overheard Danse telling Maria, "Williams has a good heart, but when he sees things like this, it really affects him, badly."

Then Danse put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Williams, it's not your fault. None of us knew that it was a village."

I sighed and said, "I know, it's just that I wish we did knew and could have done something."

I paused for a moment and regained myself. I then turned towards my squad and said, "Alright, everyone. Let's split up and search for survivors. Report in during and/or after your search."

Everyone saluted and scattered out to search for survivors while me, Danse, and LEAD hanged out at the well.

"I can't believe this; a whole village destroyed; men, women, and even children died at the presence of that dragon. God have mercy..." I said.

"I know how you feel, Williams. I guess it's hard on you more than it is on us, huh?" Danse said.

"You have no idea. Can we change the subject?" I responded.

"Yeah, Williams."

"Alright; How are we on water?" I asked.

"We're getting low on water. Luckily, there's a well right here." Danse answered.

"Right..." I said as I dropped the bucket into the well. But then heard a ' _bonk_ ' sound, followed by a splash.

Both me and Danse looked at each other, confused, and took a look in the well.

"The Hell was-" I began to say but stopped as we saw a young woman within the well.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted out and got on the comms, "All squad members, head towards the center of the village, at the well. We found someone!"

' _Seconds later..._ '

Maria brought out her medical equipment as I began to go down the well in my Power Armor, since the well is quite large enough for me to go into the well with my Power Armor on.

I jumped in and made my descent slowly, making sure that I won't land on her. I made it down and started to lift her out of the water, until something that caught me by surprise. She looks almost completely human, except for her ears, which were long and pointed.

My eyes widened and thought, ' _Sweet God Almighty, she's an Elf! That might explain why there was a village here, hidden within the forest._ '

I then used my jet pack to escape the well and landed outside. The others ran to me and I said, "She alive, but unconscience. Though that's not the thing that surprises me..."

Then Danse asked, "What do you mean?"

"Look at her ears; they're pointed. That means she's an Elf!" I answered.

The whole squad's eyes widened when I told them and I continued, "Maria, take her * _as I handed the elf to her_ * and take Haylen with you and give her some medical attention. Her clothes are wet and can give her any illness from the bacteria and such, so I don't think I need to tell you why, do I?"

Maria and Haylen nodded and brought the elf to one of the APCs and closed the hatch. Then Danse said after a moment of silence, "I did not expect to find a real Elf. I'm happy that she's not dead. Also, the others reported that no one else survived, so she's the only one."

I sighed at the report, then said, "Yeah, lucky us. But when she regains consciousness, I don't think that this news is going to go by her easily. When the time comes after she wakes up, I'll be the one to tell her."

I paused for a moment, then yelled out, "Alright everyone, rest up for 10 minutes. Afterward, we'll head back to Coda Village and bring them the news."

 _To be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 5: The Vision

**Chapter 5: The Vision**

' _Williams' POV..._ '

"So, how is she, Maria?" I asked her. I was still worried about the Elf girl from earlier today and had to check up.

"Well, she's in perfect health and appears she's unharmed. She has no injuries, no broken bones, not even bruises. She might of just syncope caused by hypotension." Maria answered.

"So... to put it in a simple term; she passed out from exhaustion." I concluded.

Maria was slightly surprised and responded, "Ugh, yeah. Sorry. To be honest; I wasn't expecting you to actually understand any of that."

"I figured. I had taught myself to have full knowledge of any and all skills, like repairs of armor and weapons, machinery, science, and, of course, medical. Plus, a lot more. How else did I survive this long in the Commonwealth?" I responded.

She smirked and replied, "Hm, fair point. Anyway, she will regain consciousness within a day or two."

"That's good to hear... bu-" I started but then interrupted by Haylen...

"And don't worry; I and Maria will keep a close eye on her."

I nodded and said, "Okay, good... oh, and make sure, if she does wake up while the trip back, have an outfit ready for her to wear, like one of our spare fatigues or something, okay?"

"Of course, Sentinel." they both said at the same time.

I nodded once more, then yelled out to the rest of the squad, "Alright, Echo! Times up! Let's get a move-on! We gonna have to quickly back to Coda Village and give them the news!"

I then turned towards Scribe Jason and asked, "Jason, did you already reported to HQ on the current situation?"

"Yes, Sentinel. HQ has replied back and said that they have Prime on stand-by." Jason responded.

"Good." I replied with a nod.

We then hurried and traveled back towards Coda Village.

XXXXXXX

' _Hours before, at night in the canyon between Arnis Hill and Coda Village..._ '

There was a campfire that burned through the night, though scattered about, was the dead bodies of bandits in their own puddle of blood. All except one; a certain, Gothic loli girl with a large Halberd, named Rory Mercury, or famously known as ' _Rory the Reaper_ '. As an Apostle of Emroy, God of Death and Darkness, she was very familiar with the sight of blood and gore.

She sighed from boredom and muttered, "Well that was no fun. None of them was a challenge, though none of them didn't even stand and fight against me and tried to run away. Oh well..."

Then she yawned and rubbed her eyes, then thought, ' _I might as well get some rest._ '

And with that, she instantly fell into deep sleep near the campfire.

' _In Rory's vision within her dream..._ '

She opened her eyes to the sound of a loud, constant blare. She looked around and noticed that she was in some sort of a town of sorts, with large, metal and glass contraptions with wheels and then notices a lot of people are running towards the same path. She then looked up a saw large, metal beasts flying overhead.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She asked herself. She notices that no one doesn't even notice her like she's invisible to them.

"Maybe vision of sorts..." she said but notices three individuals; a man with auburn hair, green eyes and pale skin, a woman with medium brown hair, blue eyes, and holding the third individual, which was an infant.

She then started to feel like she needs to follow them towards to where they're going. Something about them, especially the man, was making her curious for some reason.

"Hmm... I guess I should follow them and see where this all goes." Rory muttered to herself and followed the trio.

She continued to follow them and then came up to a metal chain fence with the gate open. She was with the trio and noticed three more individuals that Rory figured to be part of some military. One is wearing an olive green uniform and an olive green helmet of sorts. He was holding a board with a sheet of paper and a pen. But then she looked at the other two, who wore a strange yet large armor in olive green. One was holding a multi-barrel weapon of sorts while the other was holding a weird metal weapon.

Rory commented, "Now THOSE look interesting..."

She then looked towards a guy in a light brown attire with a light brown hat, who was trying to get through the gate.

She then overheard the man, "That's absurd. I AM Vault-Tec!"

The man in olive responded back, "Not on the list! You don't get in!"

Then the man in brown shouted in anger, "I'm going in. You can't stop me."

He then tried to forcefully get through but then one of the armored soldiers revved up his multi-barrel at the man, who then quickly stepped back in fear and said, "Whooooa! Okay!"

He then ran off, shouting, "I'm reporting this!"

Rory shooked her head at the man's last comment and she then turned her attention towards the trio.

The man of the trio said to the man in olive, "We need to get in! We're on the list. It should be under my name, Edward Williams!"

The man in olive then said, "Infant; Shaun Williams, Adult male; Edward Williams, Adult female; Elizabeth Williams... okay, go ahead."

Rory cocked her eyebrow and smirked, replying, "The Williams, huh? At least now I know who these three are. Though, I'm still wondering why these three seem so important."

Then Rory continued to follow the Williams towards a metal platform with some other people.

Rory then overheard Edward saying, "Almost there. We're gonna be okay. I love you. Both of you."

Then Elizabeth replies, "We love you too."

But then a large, bright flash, along with a loud explosion, appeared out of nowhere and Rory started to hear everyone panicking. When the bright flash finally dimmed out, she was met with a sight that truly made her trembled; a large, mushroom-shape explosion occurred right in front of them, though miles away, yet near at the same time.

Rory's voice trembled as she spoke, "Oh... my..."

She then notices that the platform started to lower into underground while also notices that a massive shockwave of large debris, dirt, and other things started it's way towards them. She overheard some other people yelling out, "CAN'T THIS THING GO DOWN ANY FASTER?!"

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god..." a woman started muttering out in fear.

Then they finally made it safe right before the shockwave passed by. Rory was stiffened with fear, trying to figure out what just happened to them, but then everything went black.

' _End of Rory's vision within her dream..._ '

Rory jerked up violently and started to take a few deep breaths before replying, "What was that? Was it a vision? Or was it just some nightmare?"

She then looked around and notices that it was morning. The dead bandits were covered in flies, and the vultures and crows started their feast. Rory then continued to think about the dream before she just shrugged, stood up and left the campsite.

 _To be Continued..._

 **(Note: Syncope\- a medical term for fainting or a loss of consciousness, usually temporary and typically caused by a lack of oxygen in the brain. Hypotension\- or 'low blood pressure', which is one of the causes of syncope.**  
 **P.S. I actually looked this up on Google, so yeah.)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Convoy

**Chapter 6: The Convoy**

 _Location: Coda Village, Unknown Region_

' _Williams' POV..._ '

The entire village of Coda was in a panic as the residence quickly packed up to prepare to leave. I was speaking to the elder while the rest of my squad helped the residence pack up.

"What?! The settlement's been wiped out?" the village elder shouted in shock.

"Yes, by a giant, fire-breathing red dragon. Though, we didn't know that the settlement was hidden within the forest itself until... we came to investigate it the next morning." I answered, but ended it with a sigh of regret.

The elder nodded and replied, "I understand. I should have told you about it before you left. So it's not your fault."

"Still, though..." I responded back.

Then the elder asked, "So, were there any survivors?"

I looked at him for a second, then motioned him to follow me. I then led him to one of our APCs and knocked on the hatch, saying, "Maria, Haylen. Open the hatch and make sure she's still covered up."

Then the hatch opens and revealed Maria and Haylen, who were kneeling towards the Elf girl, who was covered up with a blanket.

I then turned towards the elder and said, "An Elven girl. She's the only survivor we have found. We found her down in the well in shallow water, unconscious. She's completely fine, just that she passed out from exhaustion."

The elder looked at the Elf, in shocked, and then replied, "I-I see. This is just a shame. Those Elves never deserved it, none of them. Not even her * _as he motions towards the Elf_ *."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "It will be a great challenge to even avenge their deaths, considering the size of the fire dragon that killed them."

There was a moment of silence until I spoke up, "Don't worry; the Brotherhood of Steel will avenge them. You have my promise, and I never break a promise."

The elder nodded, but then sighed and said, "Though unfortunately, we can't take her in, I'm afraid..."

I immediately looked towards the elder in shock and responded, "What?! Why?!"

The elder answered, "Don't get this the wrong way, but she's an Elf. We are a human community; we can only look after our own."

I was tensed up in anger and the elder noticed this. He added, "Look, I wish we can take her in, but we don't know how to take care of Elves. We don't want to risk of accidently hurting her in some way."

I eased up, knowing that the elder was right in a way. I looked towards at the elder, nodded, and replied, "You're right, elder. I understand..."

I paused for a moment and sighed, then continued, "I guess she's stuck with us. Though, when she wakes up, it's going to be hard on, not just her, but myself as well. I know too well about losing people you care so much and so close to."

The Elder understood and nodded, replying, "You're a good man, Sentinal. Even after your years in the war and your days of surviving in the wastes of your world and filling your life full of deaths, loss, and chaos, your heart stays pure like the innocence of a child. You have endured that no one else had endured before and came out strong and pure. At least now I know that she * _motions towards the Elf_ * is in good hands."

I nodded and smiled, knowing that the elder was right; that I HAVE endured so much and dealt a lot of death, loss, and suffering, and yet, stayed true to my goal and continued to do what's right.

XXXXXX

' _At a cottage near Coda Village..._ '

"Hey! Dammit!" the wizard shouted, hands filled with books. His name is Kato El Altestan, the elder sage. He walked further ahead towards his wagon, stumbling around and trying to keep his balance.

"Dammit all!" he shouted again, before falling over to the ground.

Then he started to yell out in pain, "OW! IT HURTS!"

Then came a voice with a neutral tone, who said, "Master, we can't carry any more."

This was Lelei La Rellena, the sage, and sorceress, as well as the second disciple of Kato.

Kato continued to shout, "No! I need my books!"

But then Kato calmed down and said, "Lelei, isn't there anything we can do?"

Lelei answers, "Certainly, I believe we should prioritize the most valuable books."

Kato got up and replied, "That's right. You sure are smart, Lelei."

But then complained again, "But why now? Damn that fire dragon! Showing up fifty years early..."

After a few minutes, Lelei and Kato finished packing up and were ready to go. Kato said, "Look at all the trouble it's causing us."

Lelei turned towards Kato and said, "I wish you would hurry up and get on, too."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? I'm not interested in mounting little girls like you!" Kato said before giving out a chuckle.

"I'd rather mount a curvy woman like your sister." He added before a strange dance of his. Though Lelei was not amused.

XXXXXXX

' _Williams' POV..._ '

I was helping out the residents pack up until a loud scream of a man, followed by loud, strange noise coming from outside of the village. It only lasted a few seconds, but still very concerning.

"Uh, elder? What was that?" I asked.

The elder waved off and said, "Eh, don't worry about it. It happens pretty often. There's nothing to worry about."

The elder continues to pack up as I and Danse looked at each other in confusion, then shrugged and continued packing.

' _half an hour later..._ '

The convoy was halted due to the fact that there was an accident. I got on the comms and said, "Scribe Maria, we have a problem. There was an accident and someone's injured. Get your equipment and hurry over here, quickly."

On the comms, Maria replies, " _ **Alright, I'm on my way.**_ "

I, Jason, and Danse stood there near the wrecked wagon as we waited for Maria. But then a girl with teal blue hair in a robe of such, holding a strange staff, hurrying towards the injured young girl. Then Maria came and rushed over to the injured girl. Then the girl in robes noticed her as Maria began to treat the young girl.

I overheard Maria commenting, "This girl has a concussion. It's possible she has a fractured skull as well."

The girl in robes continued to stare in surprise as Jason came up to her, saying, "Miss, stand back, please. It's dangerous."

Then the girl finally said, "Doctors?"

But then the horse went insane and started to quickly to charge towards them. The horse was then on its hind legs and was about to trample them. I acted quickly and tackled down the crazed horse to the ground and kept it there. I then pulled out my 10mm and shot the horse at the back of its head, instantly killing it.

As I stood up, the girl watched me with an expression I can't figure out. I then asked her, "Are you alright, Miss?"

XXXXXXX

' _Lelei's 3rd POV, moments before..._ '

Lelei, still on her knees, froze in fear as the crazed horse was about to strike at them until something large tackled the horse. It was revealed to her that it was a big, armored warrior and was holding down the crazed horse with ease. But then a strange, gray object appeared in his hand, then pointed it at the horse's head. Then it made a large crack sound with a flash of light. Then the horse laid there motionless and silent.

Lelei watched as the warrior stood up and turned towards her. The warrior then asks, "Are you alright, Miss?"

Lelei sat there, in silence, and she thought, ' _He... he saved me._ '

XXXXXX

' _Back to Williams'..._ '

She just stared at me with a somewhat neutral expression and I asked out towards her again, "Hey, Miss, are you okay?"

She still continues to stare and I approached her, kneeled towards to her, and asked again, "Miss, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Then the girl blinked, as if she was snapped out of a trance, and replied, "Oh, uhm, yes. I'm okay, thank you."

I nodded and responded, "That's good to hear. I'm Sentinel Edward Williams, squad commander of Echo 2-3 and we are known as the Brotherhood of Steel. What's your name?"

"My name is Lelei La Rellena, sage, sorceress, and the second disciple of Kato, the elder sage." She replied.

' _Sage? Sorceress? Magic doesn't e- Oh wait, if Elves exist as well as dragons and such, then magic exists here as well._ ' I thought, then gave a nod to her and replied, "Great to meet you, Lelei. Come on, we need to let Scribe Maria to give aid to the little one, alright?"

She nodded and I assisted her back to her wagon, where this Kato was at. Though, when Kato took a look at me, he instantly changed from a seating pose into what you would see in old cartoons when a woman stands on a stool when a mouse runs around in a kitchen.

"Lelei! Behind you!" He shouted as he pointed towards my direction.

I chuckled and said, "Wow... for an old man, you have fast reflexes."

Lelei said in a neutral tone, "Master, it's alright. He saved me from being trampled by a rampaging horse."

Kato's expression switched from fear to confusion, asking with a raised eyebrow, "Wait, it saved you?"

"He." Lelei corrected him.

"Oh, a ' _he_ '." He stated and sat back down.

He gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Eh, sorry about that, sir. I just never seen that kind of armor before, and its size and bulk were enough to scare me." while he rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"Understandable, Mr. Kato. I and my squad will be escorting you and the rest of Coda Village back to Arnis Hill, where you will be safe." I responded.

Lelei climb back on the wagon as Kato replied, "Splendid! It makes me more at ease that we will have someone that will protect us from any danger."

I nodded and said, "Alright then. Now just hold tight. There was an accident up there and might take a little while. So just relax for now and we'll begin to head out."

I received both nods and I went back towards the front to join the others.

 _To be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 7: Battle of Titans

**Chapter 7: Battle of Titans**

 _Location: entering the canyon region, en route to Arnis Hill_

' _Williams' POV, 1 hour and a half later..._ '

After many problems we had escorting the Coda Village refugees, we were finally getting close to our HQ at Arnis Hill. The wagons were slower than our APCs and our tank was and had to stay with them at their speed. I've also gotten word that the BOS has found and started repairs on more vehicles and even aircraft that is still intact back in the Wasteland.

We continued on as we entered the canyon region until...

" _Sentinal Williams?_ " asked Scribe Maria on the comms.

"Yeah? What is it, Maria?" I responded back.

" _The Elf, she's awake!_ " Maria responded.

My eyes widened a little and I replied, "Okay. Get her dressed while we make a short stop, alright?"

" _Yes, Sentinal_ ** _._** " she responded.

I then switched to all channels and said, "Alright everyone! Let's take 10-minute rest."

' _After 30 seconds..._ '

I waited outside with Danse and LEAD for the Elf until Danse asked me, "Williams, are you sure you want to tell her, by yourself?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm sure."

Then Maria and Haylen, along with the Elf, came out of the APC towards me, Danse, and LEAD. The Elf stopped for a moment with a surprise expression on her as she looked upon us. Then she continued towards us, while at the same time, looked around as if she was looking for someone else.

Maria then said, "Here she is, Sentinel. Should we leave you two alone?"

"Not just yet." I answered back.

Then the Elf stepped up to me and I said, "Hello, my name is Sentinel Edward Williams, the leader of this squad, Echo 2-3. It's good to see you alright, Miss."

She smiled and bowed her head, replying, "Nice to meet you too, Sentinal. It's good to meet the one who rescued me. My name is Tuka Luna Mareau."

She then looked towards Danse, then asked, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Paladin Danse, a close friend to Sentinel Williams. It's good to meet you, Tuka."

Tuka bowed her head, then turned to LEAD. Her face then expressed a mixture of awe and a fear, though a little. I said to her, "This is my Sentry Bot Unit designated L-34D, but we call him ' _LEAD_ ', for short."

Then LEAD greeted to her, " ** _GREETINGS, MA'AM. IT'S A PLEASURE MEETING YOU._** "

She then smiled at LEAD and bowed her head, but then turned towards me and asked, "Where is the rest of my village? Is my father around here?"

After a moment of silence, I motioned the rest to leave us, and they did so. Tuka then looked to the ones who started to leave and asked as she then turned back to me, "Why are they leaving?"

I sighed in regret before replying, "Tuka... we need to talk."

Then Tuka's expression turned to worry when I replied back. I then thought, ' _This is going to take a while._ '

' _Couple of minutes later..._ '

After I told her about her being the only survivor, she began to cry as she fell to her knees. I knelt down to her and she immediately wrapped her arms around me. I said, "I'm so sorry, Tuka. I really am. I know what it's like to lose someone that you care and love so much. I wanted to tell you myself because I feel like it's my responsibility to do so."

She then looked up at me, tears still streaming down from her eyes, and I continued with sorrow within my tone, "And believe me when I say that this hurts me as much as it hurts you."

I then stood up, offered a hand to Tuka. She accepted it and I helped her up, then said, "And I promise you, that we WILL avenge your people and kill that damn dragon. You have my promise and I never break a promise."

She wiped her face with her hands, then nodded to me and we both walked back to the convoy until we started to hear a series a beating sounds, growing louder. We then heard the refugees shouting in fear and began to panic. We turned towards the sound and saw that it was the same dragon that burned down Tuka's village. I then turned to Tuka, "RUN, TUKA!"

She didn't hesitate and ran off to safety. I then got on the comms and said to my squad, "EVERYONE! GET READY FOR COMBAT! JASON, CONTACT HQ AND BRING IN PRIME AT OUR CURRENT COORDINANTS!"

"Already on it, Sentinel!" Jason replied.

I then shouted in the comms to everyone else, "Alright, for the ones who aren't wearing power armor; get the refugees to safety with the APCs, while me and the rest, along with our tank, will hold it off until Prime gets here!"

Then the dragon landed and it roared as if in anger. I pulled out ' _Righteous Authority_ ' and I and the rest began to engage it, while we shouted out, "AD VICTORIUM!"

XXXXXX

' _Rory Mercury's 3rd POV..._ '

She was on the path, lost in thought about her vision, until a loud roar erupted, that broke Rory's train of thought, followed by strange cracks and such, as though it was a battle. Then she heard a familiar sound and she turned to look up and she was met with four flying, large metal beasts, the same ones from her vision, carrying a giant, metal being, and flew towards the sound of battle.

She stared out into the distance and thought, ' _It's the same beasts from my vision._ '

XXXXXX

' _Back to Williams'..._ '

We fought against the dragon with everything we have, and it began to draw breath, ready to spew out fire. Before it could do so, I noticed the same young girl from before, Isabelle, and she was frozen in fear and the dragon's path. I reacted immediately and ran towards her. I then grabbed her and used myself as a shield from the dragon's breath. Afterward, when the flames died down, I hear steam coming off of my armor from the intense heat of the flames and I looked down to see that Isabelle was unharmed.

She looked up at me and she muttered, "M-Mister?"

"Don't worry, you're okay. Now get to your parents, quickly." I said.

She nodded and ran after the convoy as I turned towards the dragon. I noticed that the Vertibirds have finally arrived with Liberty Prime and I yelled out to the dragon, "Fight someone that can give you a decent challenge, you oversize lizard!"

It roar at me and then the Vertibirds released Liberty Prime to the battlefield, grabbing the dragon's attention.

' _Switching to 3rd POV..._ '

Then Liberty Prime spoke as he stood up, " _ **LIBERTY PRIME IS ONLINE. ALL SYSTEMS NOMINAL. WEAPONS HOT. MISSION: THE DESTRUCTION OF ANY AND ALL CHINESE COMMUNISTS.**_ "

Then the dragon let out a fierce roar at LP, who then said, " _ **HOSTILE DETECTED. THREAT LEVEL: MASSIVE. WARNING! SHOOT TO KILL PROTOCOL HAS BEEN APPROVED.**_ "

Liberty paused for a moment, then said, " ** _EMBRACE DEMOCRACY, OR YOU WILL BE ERADICATED!_** "

The dragon roared in defiance as an answer to LP. Then LP said, " ** _INITIATING DIRECTIVE #7395: DESTROY ALL COMMUNISTS!_** " before he shot out his laser eye at the dragon, which was roaring in pain.

Then the dragon breathed out fire at LP, which didn't effect LP as he marched towards his target.

" ** _ENGAGING RED CHINESE AGGRESSORS._** " LP spoke as he thrown a punch with full force, stunning the dragon for a few moments. Then the dragon tried to slash at him, only to be countered.

LP said, " ** _RED CHINESE VICTORY: IMPOSSIBLE!_** " as LP fired his laser again into the dragon's face and staggered it.

" _ **THE LAST DOMINO FALLS HERE!**_ " LP quoted as he pulls out his Mark 28 Nuke and throws it at the dragon, blowing the dragon's arm clean off.

The dragon roar in pain and flew away, deciding to retreat from the heated battle, and disappear into the distance. Then Liberty Prime stood there and quoted, " ** _RED CHINESE THREAT HAS RETREATED. ERROR! LOST SIGHT OF TARGET; COMMENCING ESCORT PROTOCOL FOR REFUGEES AND DEFEND THEM FROM ANY FUTURE ASSAULTS._** "

' _Back to Williams' POV..._ '

Liberty Prime began to march towards the convoy as we followed behind. All of the refugees stared at LP with a mix of awe and fear as LP marches on by. He quoted, " ** _I HOLD THESE TRUTHS TO BE SELF-EVIDENT THAT ALL AMERICANS ARE CREATED... EQUAL. AND ARE ENDOWED WITH CERTAIN UNALIENABLE RIGHTS._** "

He paused for a moment as he turned to look at the refugees, then said, " ** _CULTURAL DATABASE ACCESSED. QUOTING NEW ENGLAND POET ROBERT FROST: 'FREEDOM LIES IN BEING BOLD'._** "

He then looked forward, then marches forward, leaving the refugees awe-struck.

Then the village elder came up to me and asked, "What is that creature, Sentinel?"

"His name is Liberty Prime; a walking war machine that protects the innocent from all threats and liberates communities from tyrants." I replied then paused for a moment.

I turned towards the elder and finished, "He is on our side, don't worry."

The elder nodded and he then said, "Well since almost everyone is alive and well, thanks to you and your squad, and that your ' _Liberty Prime_ ' injured the dragon and chased it off, we can go back to our village in safety, BUT..."

I then looked towards the elder as he continued, "... But I'm afraid that some would have to stay with you."

"Wha-why?" I asked.

"Like I have said before; we can only take care of our own. I am truly sorry." he finished.

I nodded at him, then said, "Alright then, good luck out there and stay safe."

"You too, Sentinel." he replied.

XXXXXX

After the Coda refugees departed back to Coda Village, we then turned towards the ones that stayed with us. Tuka, Lelei, Kato, and others including Isabelle and her parents. They stared at us, waiting for one of use to say something.

I then said, "Alright everyone! You can count on us to get you back to Arnis Hill. I'll make sure all of you will arrive there safe and sound."

I received a series of nods and we then continued towards Arnis Hill, as we planned.

 _To be Continued..._


End file.
